


Selfie Seduction

by motorcitydreams, Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Lube, Public Nudity, Selfies, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feeling a little neglected and decides it's a good idea to send Seth a series of naked selfies. Too bad Seth's at work. (Non-wrestling AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> working with motorcitydreams has been so amazing. this started off as an RP on twitter/email and we decided to clean it up and edit it to make it into a proper fic, so here's the result! hopefully there will be many more RP turned fics from us in the future!

Seth’s phone buzzes in his pocket during a boring part of this business meeting, so he slides it out of his pocket and checks the text quickly. Predictably, it’s from Dean.

Seth. check this shit out.

There’s a picture attachment and Seth taps on it, making bigger. It’s a picture of Dean’s face, grinning at him. Apparently, Dean’s learned how to take selfies. Seth rolls his eyes and puts his phone back up, trying to pay attention to the meeting.

His phone vibrates three more times before he gets a chance to check his texts again.

_Wat r u wearin._

_R u naked?_

_R u touching urself yet? ;)_

Seth nearly chokes on his own spit and has a coughing fit in the process. His boos eyes him for a moment before waving him out of the room to escape to the bathroom where he can hide and text Dean back frantically. He thinks he can get away with being gone for a few minutes.

**Dean. Do you know what time it is?**

The reply is almost instantaneous.

_Time 4 sum lovin. ;)_

Seth resists the urge to slam his face repeatedly against the wall of the bathroom stall he’s in. He heaves a sigh and replies.

**Dean, are you actually naked right now?**

Seth regrets asking that question because Dean makes use of his new found selfie skills and sends him a picture of just how naked he is with that stupid winking emoji.

Seth growls quietly, feeling his dick beginning to take an interest in the conversation. He closes out of the picture, but saves it to his phone. Just in case.

**You are NOT doing this right now.**

Again, Dean replies within seconds and Seth can practically feel how smug he is through the screen of his phone.

_U like wat u see seth?_

Seth does like what he sees. Of course he does. Dean’s fucking naked and sending him pictures of it. The part Seth doesn’t like is the part where he’s at work and can’t do anything about it.

**Goddammit Dean. Can’t you wait until I get home?**

Seth rests his forehead against the cool granite of the stall wall and heaves another sigh. Dean’s going to be the death of him and possibly the death of his job.

_No. want u now. When u cumming home? ;)_

Dean knows full well what time Seth gets off of work today. He’s being a little brat.

**Dean, I can’t leave right now. I’m at work.**

Instead of an actual reply, Seth gets three more pictures of Dean naked, showing off his hard cock in different poses.

**For fuck’s sake, Dean. STOP!**

Seth promises he won’t murder his boyfriend. Much.

_U know u like it ;)_

Seth does like it, but not when he’s at work. He figures he’s got at least another minute he can hide in here. Hopefully by then his erection will have faded a little, but he’s not counting on it.

**Yes, but time and place, Dean. This is not the time, nor the place. I’m at WORK!**

His phone buzzes in his hand again and he prays it’s not another picture.

_U should b here. I’m lonely._

Seth almost feels bad about that, but he knows Dean and knows when he’s being manipulated.

**What do you want me to do, lose my job? I need this job, Dean, you know that.**

Seth can play this game just as well as Dean.

_I need u ;)_

Somehow, Seth isn’t surprised that that’s Dean’s reply. He replies quickly.

**Will you stop with that damn face? I don’t have time for this.**

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and heads out of the restroom and back into the meeting room, slipping into his chair quickly and quietly. It isn’t long before his phone vibrates against his thigh.

He checks it quickly, pretending to read over the notes he’s handed.

_;) ;) :):);) if u really wanted me 2 stop u wouldn’t reply. ;)_

Seth glances up at his boss, but no one is paying him any attention, so he types out a reply under the table.

**You are frustrating the hell out of me, Dean.**

He picks up his pen and pretends the scribble down some more notes before his phone vibrates again. It’s another picture and Seth hopes it’s not another dick shot. It’s not. Dean’s smirking face greets him.

_U love me._

Seth grits his teeth and reminds himself that he does indeed love Dean. Even when he pulls stupid shit like this.

**Right now, I hate you.**

Seth tries to pay attention to the meeting, but his attention is locked on his phone. He’s amazed he hasn’t gotten caught yet, but everyone else is absorbed in the meeting, not caring about what he’s doing. He’ll just get the notes from Naomi later.

When he opens his messages again, a picture of Dean pouting at the camera greets him. He almost groans out loud, but he manages to catch himself just in time.

_U don’t mean that_

Seth resists the urge to slam his head into the table in front of him.

**Don’t do that. That’s not fair.**

A few seconds later, Dean replies.

_All’s fair in love & war ;)_

Seth swears he won’t murder Dean. Really. He’s also given up all pretense of paying attention to this meeting.

**What are you winking about? Is this funny to you?**

There’s another picture, another smirking Dean on display.

_So funny. Cuz I know it’s bothering u_

Seth glares down at his screen, practically stabbing his phone with his fingers as he texts back.

**Leaving work in 30 mins. I swear to God I am taking this out on you.**

Seth desperately tries to think of something that will let him leave work early while waiting on Dean’s reply. He doesn’t have to wait long.

_Can’t u leave now???_

Seth’s resolve snaps. He leans over to his boss and whispers something about a family emergency, while crossing his fingers and hoping nothing actually happens to his family because of this. His boss waves him off, telling him to go handle his business and he’ll give him the updates on Monday.

Seth gathers his things and doesn’t even bother going back to his office as he heads out of the building, nearly running to his car. He dumps everything into the passenger seat and then replies to Dean.

**Alright, Dean, FINE. I’m on my way. God. You always get what you want.**

Seth isn’t surprised when he gets a picture in response. Another naked selfie from Dean, his hand curled around his hard cock, a smirk on his lips.

_Well its about time. I was gonna start w/o u._

Seth smirks back at the picture and tosses his phone down into the seat before quickly stripping himself of his dress shirt, his jacket back in his office. He snaps a quick picture of his naked chest and stomach and sends it to Dean.

**Turnabout is fair play.**

Dean’s response is so typically Dean that it makes Seth laugh.

_Full nude or it doesn’t count_

Seth glances around quickly to make sure there’s no one else around. He’s parked around the back of the building in a semi-secluded spot, so he pushes his slacks down around his thighs along with his underwear and strokes his cock a few times before grasping it. He snaps another picture and sends it to Dean.

**I hope you appreciate what I do for you.**

Dean’s reply is a picture of him looking suggestively at the camera, biting his bottom lip.

_Oh I do. I really do._

Seth pulls his pants and underwear back up and fixes them back into place. He types out a quick reply.

**Where are you? Are you @ my house or yours?**

Dean sends another picture, this one higher and with more of a view of the bed. Seth recognizes his own sheets under Dean.

_Urs. Ur bed is bouncier. ;)_

Seth gets in his car, but undoes his pants and takes his cock out, praying he doesn’t get caught as he sends Dean another picture. He zips back up after he takes the picture. He really doesn’t need to be arrested for public indecency, after all.

**Do you see what you did to me?**

Dean’s reply is another picture. He’s laying back, hard cock against his stomach as his hand loosely holds it.

_See what the thought of u does 2 me?_

Seth moans quietly at the picture. His cock throbs between his thighs.

**Quit teasing me, Dean.**

Dean’s response takes a little longer, so Seth’s already on the road when he gets the new text. He waits until he’s at a red light before opening it and he’s so glad he did because Dean’s apparently figured out how to make and send videos via text. It’s a thirty second clip of Dean stroking his cock and moaning loudly and calling out Seth’s name.

_Look what I learned how 2 do_

Seth doesn’t reply until he’s in the driveway of his own house.

**Are you seriously doing this right now? I’m coming in. Right now.**

He gets out of his car and heads into the house, making a beeline for his bedroom. His phone vibrates in his hand and he checks it outside the closed door.

**Better hurry. I already started**

Seth can hear Dean moaning from inside the bedroom and he growls, shoving the bedroom door open. “Dean, we’ve had this talk. No touching unless I say so.”

Dean opens his eyes and looks up at him. He squirms restlessly on the bed, but drops his hand away from his cock. “You weren’t here to say so.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Seth says as he kicks off his shoes and pants.

Dean spreads himself out on the bed, grinning wickedly at Seth. “Well, come get it then.”

Seth stands at the edge of the bed, looking down at the naked length of Dean’s body. “Brat.”

Dean smirks at him and wraps his hand around his cock again, stroking slowly. “Well, yeah. What else am I gonna be when you leave me here all alone?”

Seth snarls and leans over, swatting Dean’s hand away from his cock. “What did I say? No.”

Dean groans, hips rocking on the bed. “Well, then you need to do something because I’ve been waiting all day and that deserves some sort of reward, right?”

Seth unbuttons his dress shirt and carelessly tosses it on the ground, not really caring where it lands. “You see, that’s the problem.”

He crawls onto the bed and continues on casually. “You spend all day teasing me while I was at work. You don’t think you deserve some kind of punishment for doing that to me?”

He’s leaning over Dean now, his lips practically grazing Dean’s ear when he speaks.

Dean shivers, hands reaching out for Seth. “No! I was just showing you what you were missing. All in good fun, you know.”

He turns his head, trying to steal a kiss from Seth.

Seth deliberately pulls away. If Dean wants this, he’s going to have to work for it. “I missed you too, Dean.”

He sighs and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. He’s still not going to give into Dean. Dean’s going to work for this.

Dean whines low in his throat. “I want a kiss!”

He sighs as he leans into Seth’s touch and then smirks as he addresses what Seth said. “I know. Who wouldn’t miss me?”

Seth drops soft, feathery kisses along Dean’s jaw, then slowly trails his lips up to kiss at the corner of Dean’s mouth. He smirks, even though Dean can’t see it from his position.

“How badly do you want it?”

Dean narrows his eyes, even as he leans into Seth. “How hard am I going to have to work for it?”

“As hard as I say you will.” Seth angles his body so he’s facing Dean directly, his nose touching Dean’s.

“Don’t look at me like that, Dean. Do you have any idea what you were doing to me today? I was going out of my mind.” To illustrate his point, he slowly grinds against Dean.

Dean’s eyes flutter shut as he moans, grinding his hips up into Seth’s. “Not my fault. You know I hate waking up alone. You shouldn’t have to work so early.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Seth whispers as he reaches to pull Dean closer. “I didn’t want to leave either, but I’ve used up all my sick days.” His fingers splay across Dean’s stomach, lightly scratching at the skin.

Dean huffs out a laugh, stomach tensing. “Could have woken me up at least.”

He curls one arm around the back of Seth’s neck. “Should go in later or something. See if your boss will let you.”

“Maybe. I didn’t think about asking him that.” Seth responds. He pauses to lightly run his tongue over Dean’s lips, wanting a taste. “I’ll have to discuss that with him. I want more time with you in the mornings.” His stomach is tightening now. He needs more of Dean.

Dean groans, opening his mouth to Seth’s tongue, but Seth doesn’t kiss him. “Good. Want you now, please. I think you’ve made me wait long enough.”

“It what you get for doing this to me at work.” Seth says, then slowly delves his tongue into Dean’s mouth, a moan escaping from his lips. He’s kissed guys before, but none of them ever tasted this good. Dean’s mouth is wet, hot, and familiar and Seth can feels his boxers tenting around his growing erection.

Dean welcomes Seth’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He somehow manages to work his free arm, the one not around Seth, in between them, pressing his palm firmly against the bulge in Seth’s boxers. He squirms around under Seth, impatient once again at how slow Seth is taking things.

All conscious thought flies out of Seth's head at the feeling of Dean's hand on his bulge. He immediately breaks the kiss and pulls back a bite, his head dropping to rest in the crook of Dean's neck. He hadn't realized exactly how turned on he was until that moment, and although he'd been purposely taking things slow just to punish Dean, he's not so sure he can wait much longer.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps. "Dean."

“Fuck me.” Dean rasps, voice rough. He turns his head and brushes his lips against the side of Seth’s head, the only part of him he can really reach in this position. He curls his fingers around Seth’s cock, keeping the layer of cotton between their skin to tease Seth a little more.

"Jesus Christ, Dean," Seth hisses. His body goes limp, unable to respond to anything except the sinfully wonderful feeling of Dean's fingers curled around his cock. He tries to lift his hips up to pull his boxers down. "Fuck. Can you help me get these off?"

All of a sudden, Dean pulls his hand away from Seth, dropping his other arm to the bed.

“I could, but you were mean to me.” Dean pouts, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"What--are you kidding me?" Seth practically shrieks. "Seriously, Dean? Finish what you started."

Dean laughs, leaning back against the pillows. He makes himself comfortable and offers Seth a challenging smirk. “Make me."  
Seth licks his lips and stares at Dean's lips, then flicks his eyes back up to Dean's. He knows what Dean is trying to do, knows that he is being baited, but screw it.

"You heard me the first time. Finish it. Now."

Dean's smirk gets bigger. He reaches one hand down and wraps his fingers around his own cock, stroking lightly. "You want me to finish what I started? Then I will."

He doesn't stop smirking and he doesn't touch Seth.

Seth can feel his blood boiling and he's positive that Dean can see the scowl on his face, and is purposely testing his limits. Before Dean has a chance to react, Seth yanks Dean's hand away, then grabs the other one and pins them down. He maneuvers so that he's sitting on top of Dean, his ass resting just below Dean's cock.

He doesn't say anything, just stares down at Dean, his eyes flashing in anger.

Dean inhales sharply, struggles a bit against Seth’s hands. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, toeing the line, but he can’t help himself. He groans, rocking himself up shamelessly into Seth.

“I’m sorry, was that not what you meant?” He asks, batting his eyelashes at Seth. The innocence dripping from his words won’t fool Seth, but Dean doesn’t expect them to. He just wants to rile Seth up even more.

Seth notices Dean rocking up into him, and a smirk tugs at his lips. He was expecting Dean to react exactly like this, which was why he did it. Two can play this game, and if Dean wants to play, that's fine, but it's a game that he's going to lose. Seth knows that Dean knows this, and he's not going to miss the opportunity to have a little fun of his own.

"Oh, so this is what you wanted, huh?" he questions, still smirking. He tightens his grip on Dean's wrists and scoots up just a little, knowing that if he rocks his hips, Dean's cock will brush against his ass.

Dean gasps, trying to push up against Seth. “Not fair!”

He knows he started this, but Seth is playing dirty and well, that’s just mean.

Seth ignores Dean's protest and scoots up even more. He takes a deep breath and then sits down, seating his ass directly over Dean's cock. Seth bites his lip and tries to hide a moan from escaping his lips.

"You wanna talk about fair?" He leans over. "You know what happens when you do this, Dean." Slowly, he rocks his hips. He knows that Dean will instinctively try to reach for him, but can't because his wrists are trapped. Good. He wants Dean to suffer for a bit.

Dean’s breath stutters out of him in another gasp when he feels Seth’s ass on his cock. He bites his lip hard, glaring up at Seth, pushing against his hold on him. “Let me touch you.”

He can’t even thrust up against Seth since Seth’s weight keeps his hips pinned to the bed.

Seth rolls his hips again, with a bit more force this time. He's going to give Dean what he wants, and he knows that Dean knows this, but Seth wants Dean to beg for it before he gives in. He grins and shakes his head, but does loosen his grip on Dean's wrists, and moves so that Dean can move a little bit more.

"What was that, Dean?"

Dean does a full body wiggle against Seth, huffing at the other man. “I’m not begging you if that’s what you want. And I know it is. Because I know you. But I know you want this too, so why don’t you beg for it and see how far that gets you?”

Dean twists a little more in Seth’s grasp, feeling Seth’s grip on his wrists loosen a bit.

"You want me to beg. And you know I'm not going to beg. So it looks like we're at an impasse here, Dean." Seth is not giving in. He grabs Dean's hair and yanks, hard.

Seth lets go of Dean's wrists, no longer caring about pinning him down. At this point, he just wants Dean to touch him. Anywhere. But he's not asking for it.

Dean groans deep in his chest as Seth pulls his hair. Once Seth lets go of his wrists, he can’t resist reaching out and dragging his nails down Seth’s sides, leaving red scratches in his wake.

“Seth, I swear to God, just fucking fuck me already! Or let me fuck you! I don’t care anymore!” Dean growls, digging his nails into Seth’s hips.

This was the reaction Seth wanted, and now that he's gotten it, he's satisfied. Dean is clawing at him like a wild animal, and though Seth is holding his desire back, it's only barely. He's just barely hanging on and he knows that if he doesn't fuck Dean soon, he's going to go crazy.

"C'mere," he growls, yanking Dean close to him. Seth kisses Dean hard, his teeth clashing against Dean's. With his other hand, he reaches down and palms Dean's cock, stroking it at a pace that he knows will drive Dean even crazier with lust. "Wanna fuck you."

Dean grunts into the kiss as their teeth click together. He can tell that Seth is losing his grasp on his control and that makes him smirk. He yelps as Seth jerks him closer and reaches down, touching his cock, making Dean moan.

“Fuck me then. Come on. Want you so much.” Dean pushes up into Seth’s hand, leaning up to bite at Seth’s mouth, dragging him down into another kiss.

Seth's panting raggedly, the last little bit of control he had rapidly vanishing. All he can think about is Dean kissing him, Dean moaning, Dean.... his head is spinning. He breaks the kiss and pulls away, but only slightly. Seth can still feel Dean's breath on his face.

"Didn't bring any condoms with me," he pants. Not that it matters anymore, but he still asks out of habit. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No. But you know what's going to be a problem really soon? You not fucking me. Because if you don't in like the next two seconds, I'm gonna get something out of the box of toys in your closet and do it myself." Dean threatens, squeezing Seth's hips in warning.

Seth wordlessly discards the remainder of his clothing and grunts at Dean, glad that Dean’s already naked. He doesn't respond to Dean's words, instead choosing to sink his teeth into the soft area of Dean's shoulder. He's more than ready, and he knows that soon, he won't be able to stop himself from claiming Dean's ass--probably more than once, considering how hard he is at the moment.

Dean hisses as Seth’s teeth sink into his shoulder. Fuck, Seth’s getting rougher. Dean doesn’t mind. He revels in the pain, moaning shamelessly.

"Fuck me now." Dean groans, reaching out to Seth again.

"Patience, Dean," Seth chides. He pulls back a bit and eyes the bed critically. "How do you wanna do this? On your knees or like this?"

“Like this. Wanna see you.” Dean shifts, draping his thighs over Seth’s as Seth leans back on his knees in front of him. “Want to watch you come undone for me."

"Yeah." Seth nods excitedly. "Yeah, okay. Wanna watch you too. Wanna see you panting and gasping, wanna see you begging me for more." He cups Dean's cheek. He knows he doesn't need to ask. this isn't the first time they've done this, but part of Seth still feels as though he needs to be careful with Dean, even though Dean has told him repeatedly that he's not made of fucking glass, and he's not going to break.

Seth looks over his shoulder and then silently curses. "Dean. My lube's in my bag. Do you want me to go and get it?" He's hoping that Dean will say no, because he really doesn't want to move right now.

Dean hums, thinking about it for a moment. “No. No. I want it to hurt. Want to feel this for days after. Just wanna feel you.”

He leans in to Seth’s hand, turning his head to press a kiss to the center of Seth’s palm. He turns a wicked grin up at Seth. “Besides, don’t you still have to punish me for teasing you all day at work?"

"Don't wanna be able to walk for a few days, huh?" Seth tangles a hand in Dean's hair and tugs roughly. "You want me to mark you up, Dean?"

Seth responds with a wicked grin of his own. "Lay back," he commands, pushing against Dean's chest. Seth doesn't take his eyes off of Dean as he spits onto two of his fingers. His fingers skim up Dean's thighs, his breath hitching in his chest when he reaches Dean's entrance. Dean's staring up at him in anticipation, waiting. Seth swiftly slides one finger inside of Dean, immediately sinking it in to the knuckle, before rolling it in a slow circle.

“Fuck, yes. Claim me. Let everyone see I belong to you.” Dean moans, tipping his head back when Seth tugs at his hair.

Dean groans deep in his chest as Seth fucks him with a finger, savoring the stretch and burn. He rocks his hips up, silently demanding more from Seth as his teeth sink into his bottom lip.

Seth gauges Dean's reaction before slowly adding a second finger in. He slowly scissors them, stretching Dean wider and wider, preparing him for what Dean has been begging for all day. He considers slowly finger fucking Dean, but Seth doesn't think he has the patience to wait.

"Wanna hear you say it," Seth growls, his breathing ragged. "Who do you belong to, Dean?"

Dean whines, clawing at the sheets as Seth pushes another finger into him. It feels so fucking good that he can’t help but thrust his hips against Seth’s hand again, riding his fingers.

“You. Just you!” Dean manages to choke out, another whine caught in his throat.

"I love it when you beg," Seth whispers. He sinks his fingers completely inside of Dean and roughly pushes, wanting to extract even more gasps and moans from Dean's beautiful mouth. "You want more, Dean?"

"Oh God, please more!" Dean pants, throwing his head back against the pillows and moaning. He spreads his legs even more, knowing he looks like a cheap whore and not even caring as Seth fucks into him with his fingers.

Seth loves hearing Dean beg. Hearing a man that projected a powerful, badass aura coming undone by his touch makes Seth feel very, very powerful, and he hisses as he removes his fingers. He places his hands on either side of Dean's hips and sucks in his breath to prepare himself. Every single time he does this, he feels dizzy, but being inside of Dean feels like home, and Seth needs it. He's addicted to it.

Slowly, maddeningly slowly, Seth moves. He just barely slides the tip of his cock inside of Dean, and lets out a shaky breath.

"Jesus Christ ,Dean..."

"Fuck, fuck, Seth. Move. Fucking move! Need to feel you inside of me!" Dean groans, teeth clenching as he rocks his hips up into Seth's hands. Having Seth inside of him felt better than anyone else he had been with. With Seth, it's more than just sex and that always bleeds through when they sleep together.

Seth can't help but laugh at Dean's impatience. For all his talk about how much fun it is to tease Seth, it's nearly unbearable for him when the tables are turned. So Seth moves faster, but only a tiny bit, his hips rocking in a slow motion. With each movement, the sound of his skin smacking against Dean's fills the quiet room.

"Better?" Seth asks, lust clouding his voice.

"You're so fucking slow!" Dean grunts, reaching and out grabbing at Seth's hips, trying to get him to move faster. He's filling Dean up and stretching him out and it feels amazing, but this slow, teasing pace is frustrating. He wants Seth slamming into him harder and faster, losing control over himself. He wants the brutal, ruthless side of Seth to fuck him into the mattress. He wants to feel this for at least a week after. He bucks up against Seth again, trying to encourage him to move.

Seth's resolve, which he had worked so hard to create, was slowly slipping away more and more by the second. He can't stand it any longer, so he increases his pace, gripping Dean's hips so hard that his fingers are practically digging into them, and slams as hard as he can into Dean. He doesn't even try to stop the moan that escapes his lips, as he stops and then slams into Dean again, harder this time.

"Oh...fuck....god."

Dean tosses his head back on the pillows, a strangled noise leaving his throat. Seth is fucking him so hard and so good. The burn and drag of skin against skin is delicious and he groans, one hand reaching down to stroke himself. Pleasure is burning through his body, lighting his nerves up, pushing up into Seth.

"Fuck yes!" He hisses, panting.

Seth sees stars and fragments of light behind his eyelids as his head begins to spin and his mouth goes dry. Dean is tight, deliciously tight, hot, and so fucking wonderful that Seth never wants to stop fucking him. Dean has always been like a drug and right now, Seth needs to get as much of him as he can. His mouth descends upon Dean's neck, his teeth grazes Dean's collarbone, and he moans against Dean's skin,

"Wanna feel you come for me, Dean. Wanna see you do it. Fuck." He slides his hand down to grasp Dean's cock roughly.

Dean lets his hand fall away from his cock, Seth taking over for him. "Yeah, make me come then. Make me come."

Dean groans, reaching out for Seth again, nails raking along his back. He knows there will be vicious scratches there later, but right now all he can think about is how good Seth feels inside of him.

Seth twists his wrists and adjusts his grip to the correct amount of pressure he knows Dean likes. This isn't the first time for either of them; they know each other's bodies better than they know their own. Seth slowly slides his hand up the base, then back down. He rubs his thumb over the tips and watches Dean, waiting for the familiar clouding over of Dean's eyes.

Gritting his teeth together, Seth slams into Dean, rutting into him with as much force as he can imagine.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm close."

Dean’s breath catches in his throat, mouth open and lips kiss-swollen, as his orgasm slams into him. His vision whites out for a moment, everything distant and hazy as he drowns in the blinding heat of the pleasure in his veins. He can still feel Seth moving inside of him, a hand still on his cock, and he shivers hard. He manages to blink up at Seth, vision returning, and watch the look of intense concentration on his face.

“Come on, Seth. Just lose it. Let go.” His voice is raspy and rough, but he doesn’t care as he stares up at Seth, watching him.

Seth feels his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth fall open, but he doesn't care. He no longer has the ability to care about anything anymore except filling Dean's ass with come. He jerks Dean once more, erratically, and then gives up even trying to as he surrenders himself to his impending orgasm. Seth doesn't worry too much about what he's doing right now. He shifts a little, his cock grazing Dean's prostate, and snaps his hips forward again.

"I want..." he gulps and tries again. "You too. C'mon." He kisses Dean roughly.

Dean clenches around Seth hard. He bites down on his bottom lip as Seth pushes into him over and over. His orgasm shakes through him and he moans, writhing underneath Seth as his hips jerk up into the air.

"Dean," Seth whispers, but his throat is so dry that the word isn't audible. He clears his throat and tries again. "Dean...fuck. I'm gonna come," he grunts, as he holds Dean in place. Seth continues to rut into Dean a few more times, fucking through his orgasm, until he feels himself explode inside of Dean.

"Fuck yes!" Dean hisses as he feels Seth come. He sags against the bed, holding Seth to him.

"That was so good." He mumbles, voice soft and slightly slurred.

Seth rests his head in the crook of Dean's neck and nuzzles lightly, his beard tickling the skin. He feels completely sated, and he knows that he'll fall sleep before long, but for right now, he wants to enjoy this.

"Was amazing," Seth echoes the sentiment. "You're amazing. Love you."

Dean hums quietly, fingers carding through Seth's hair.

"Love you." He says, a rasp still in his voice. He can tell Seth is fading fast. He won't be awake much longer either.

Seth wants nothing more than to just fall asleep with Dean, tangled up in him, their hearts beating in rhythm.

Dean drifts off, breathing slowing down and evening out. He loves falling asleep like this, well fucked and sated, Seth's warm weight pressing him down.

There's nothing better.


End file.
